Let's Go to the Library with Barney
Let's Go to the Library with Barney is a Barney & Friends that was released in January 12, 1995. Plot Barney takes B.J, Baby Bop and the kids to the Allen Public Library to look at books about fairy tales. Also, BJ announces that Baby Bop is getting a surprise for Selean Gomez. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Baby Bop *Mrs. Stevens *Shawn *Carlos *Min *Tosha *Michael *Carly *Kimball *Adam *Mikayla - Selena Gomez *Luci Songs #Barney Theme Song #Why? #I Just Can't Wait #The Land of Make-Believe #The Allen Public Library #The Library #Once Upon a Time #John Jacob Jingerhemier Schmidt #Books are Fun! #The Bears Went Over the Mountain #Are You Sleeping? #I Love to Read #If You're Happy and You Know It #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #The Five Senses Song #Just Imagine #Everyone is Special #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music *The Allen Public Library Notes *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen of the real 1996 videos in "Barney's Talent Show". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also seen of the real 1996 videos in *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "If the Shoe Fits...". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Once Upon A Time (video)". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "If the Shoe Fits...". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the new material of "Barney Songs". *The arrangements for the background music used in this home video were also heard in the new material of "Barney Songs". *The end credit music is the same from "Barney's Camp Wannarunnaround", except it was mixed with an 1993-1997 Joseph Phillips arrangement. *The version of Why? uses a mix of arrangements from "Easy Breezy Day" and a 1993-1997 Joseph Phillips arrangement and different vocals from 1995 Season 3 episodes. *The version of "I Just Can't Wait" uses the same arrangements from "Season 4" and vocals from 1995 Season 3 episodes (sung by Baby Bop). *The version of "The Land of Make-Believe" uses the same arrangements from "Once a Pond a Time" and the same vocals from the "Run, Jump, Skip and Sing" album. *The version of "The Allen Public Library" uses the same arrangements (as Camp Wannarunnaround) from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" and the same vocals from different 1995 Season 3 episodes. *The version of "The Library" uses a mix of arrangements from "A Very Special Mouse!" and a 1993-1997 Joseph Phillips arrangement and the same vocals from "Are We There Yet?" (except BJ, Baby Bop and the kids' vocals are added, and Kathy's vocals are omitted). *The version of "Once Upon a Time" uses the same arrangements and vocals from "Once Upon a Time (video)", except Barney's vocals are mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Stella's vocals are replaced with Mrs. Stevens, and BJ and Baby Bop's vocals are added. *The version of John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt uses the same arrangements and vocals from "Barney's Once Upon a Time", except Barney's vocals are mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Stella's vocals are replaced with Mrs. Stevens, and BJ and Baby Bop's vocals are added. *The version of Books are Fun uses a mix of arrangements from "Who's Who at the Zoo" and a 1993-1997 Joseph Phillips arrangement and vocals from different 1995 Season 3 episodes. *The version of The Bears Went Over the Mountain uses the same arrangements from "Barney's Once Upon a Time" and vocals from different 1995 Season 3 episodes (preformed by BJ, Baby Bop and Luci). *The version of Are You Sleeping? uses the same arrangements from "Barney's Once Upon a Time" and vocals from different 1995 Season 3 episodes. *The version of I Love to Read uses a mix of arrangements from "Let's Play School" and a 1990-1997 Joseph Phillips arrangement and vocals from different 1995 Season 3 episodes. *The version of If You're Happy and You Know It uses the same arrangements from "A Day in the Park with Barney" and vocals from different 1994-1995 Season 3 home viceos. *The version of And the Green Grass Grows All Around uses a mix of arrangements from "Season 5" and a 1993-1997 Joseph Phillip arrangement and vocals from different 1995 Season 3 home videos. *The version of Senses Song uses the same arrangements from "Barney's Sense Sational Day" and vocals from different 1995 Season 3 episodes. *The version of Just Imagine musical arrangements from "Be My Valentine, Love Barney" and a 1993-1997 Joseph Phillips arrangement and vocals from different 1995 Season 3 episodes. *The version of "Everyone is Special" uses the same vocals from "Season 4" and the same vocals from "Barney Live! In New York City". *The version of "It's Good to Be Home" uses the same arrangements (for "Castles So High") from "Once Upon A Time (video)" (except the first few seconds of the second verse are cut off) and the same vocals from the "Barney's Sleepytime Songs" album (except BJ's vocals are added). *The version of I Love You uses the same musical arrangements from "Camp Wannarunnaround" and a mix of Barney's and BJ's vocals from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", Baby Bop's vocals from"If the Shoe Fits..." and kids' vocals from "Barney's Super Singing Circus" (Pitch -2, same speed as Season 4's version). *After the Barney Theme Song, when Michael arrives through the gate door and greets the other kids, the music from "Waiting for Mr MacRooney" (when Chip, Ashley and Maria wonder what Robert's up to) is used, except it was mixed with a 1993-1997 Joseph Phillips arrangement. *When the kids say "bye" to Barney and leave through the gate door, the music from "First Day of School" (when the kids say "bye" to Barney and leave the treehouse, then the Barney doll (with a "I love school" sticker that Baby Bop gave him) winks) is used, except it is mixed with a 1993-1997 Joseph Phillips arrangement. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the school playground and BJ says "Hi everybody!", the sound clip is from "Barney Safety". *When the rest of the kids say "Barney!" after he comes to life, the sound clip is from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Shawn wore the same clothes in "Shopping for a Surprise!". *Carlos wore the same clothes in "Barney's Sense Sational Day". *Tosha wore the same hair-style and clothes in "A Very Special Delivery!". *Min wore the same hair-style and clothes in "On the Move". *Michael wore the same clothes in "Falling for Autumn". *Carly and Kimball wears different clothes in "Kids for Character". *Luci wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Rock with Barney". *Adam wore the same clothes in "Three Wishes". "Let's Go to the Library with Barney" Previews 1995